Talk:Graveyard of a Madman Part 26/@comment-4080028-20150709051956
Perhaps one of, if not THE best sword fight we've had on this wiki! Bravo, Rinji!! Once again, a truly remarkable chapter! Though of course, some things do strike me as odd, such as how someone can "slide off of their sword." It looks so unrealistically impossible to me, even for One Piece standards, that trying to get a mental picture of it caused my brain to simply glitch out on me. Like "gah! Cannot comprehend! Cannot comprehend! >_<" So that part tripped me up and kept me from truly appreciating whatever was going on between Akane and Pura. Other stuff like when Sakura noticed Usagi's increase in skill and power, when you wrote "Sakura could tell her sword style was improved a great deal" managed to confuse me as well, but only as far as grammar goes. Wouldn't it be "has improved a great deal"? I could be wrong, but this just felt more correct to me. So I thought I'd bring it up with you. And I guess aside from that, everything was flawless to me. The appearance of the Seven Swords of Onsen was awesome! Really changed the flow of the battle in an instant! Just as it seemed the four "nightmarish" swordsmen had turned the battle to their favor, these seven newcomers crash the party and take them by surprise!! As shown, I know Usagi is well aware of some of them by now, but I can only imagine the shock Laura, Pura and Sakura must have felt to see non-Marine personnel attacking them in the middle of this all out brawl with the Marines. My first thought, if it were me, would be "aww s***, bounty hunters. -_-" Anyway, I definitely approve of Sakura's portrayal here. She was very composed yet displayed a subtle layer of emotion, and was indeed graceful and quick, as is her fighting style. And of course, she never pulled her punches or gave it less than her all. She respected each opponent she faced by always going full-throttle, as her code of honor dictates. In fact, all four of these ladies just oozed badassery. They were all a truly magnificent sight to behold. Powerful, fast, skilled and graceful. The four lady swordsmen of the Nightmare Coalition! Ink-Blade Usagi! Light Sword Laura! Pura, the Black Swallow! Swift Demon Sakura! DON In fact, I enjoyed Sakura's fights so much, I couldn't help but listen to this whenever she did anythng worth mentioning (which was throughout this whole chapter.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7z0gIog_fb4 It really increased the overall awesome factor for me. +_+ Anyway... Yeah, I love what you did with Sakura here. It was cool to see her Kirikirimai be used; I wasn't expecting that one at all. I was actually expecting the Susano'o, to be honest. lol And of course, the way she handled Midori was amazing. To have such force of will and clarity of mind to help her push herself against such odds; that's some real Yamato damashii (Japanese spirit) right there. In short, it was as shounen as you're gonna get. +_+ And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is when Rinji channeled his inner Wyvern to pull out a badass end to the chapter! Seriously, the Swift Devil technique has got to be one of my favorite techniques I've invented for Sakura. Though if I recall, did I ever get around to treating it as an iaido technique, like Zoro's Shishi Sonson? I think that was the intent when I first thought it up. But ah well, semantics. It was still cool, and made for an epic way to overcome the equally talented Midori of the Seven Swords of Onsen. This just reminds me so much of why I love my Dracule Sakura as much as I do, and why I need to check out the other three ladies more often. If what they've shown here today is anything to go by, these gals are truly worthy of being one of our wiki's Yonkou in their own right (barring Sakura, who... well... already is.) Great chapter, Rinji! Well worth the wait! I can see why you enjoyed it so much. :) As always, looking forward to more to come.